To Love a Human
by Shatara The Eternal Guardian
Summary: Alecae had always believed he was a normal boy. However, when he comes across three aliens his whole world is turned upside down as he begins to notice things from his past. Things that aren't possible. What will happen when Alecae finds out he's not so normal anymore. Rated M for possible future chapters. I am rewriting this. Boy/boy don't like don't read.
1. Annoyance

Author's Notes:

Hello readers, I have decided to rewrite this to the best of my ability. I had read back through it and I truly am appalled at the way I wrote it previously. I just wanted to let you all know that.

* * *

**Mysterious Point Of View:**

Traveling through space at an impossibly fast speed were three creatures unlike most humans had ever seen. The ship they were in was cloaked with advanced technology. They were all on the hunt. It was supposed to be a regular old mission, but the leader had a sneaking suspicious something was going to go wrong.

"Sir?" Came an unwelcome interruption.

"What?" He barked without turning to face the informer.

He wasn't in the mood for the young ones antics.

"We are approaching Earth." He replied coldly.

"Ready the ship and inform the crew. We will head down soon." He ordered.

He listened for the quiet swish that signaled he was alone. When he heard it he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. All previous missions to this backwater planet had ended up with at least one fatality. Either their prey were getting smarter or they themselves were getting careless. He prayed to Paya it wasn't the latter.

_'I seriously hope this goes accordingly.'_ He thought to himself.

"Sir, we are almost ready for departure." Came the same voice from before.

"I will be ready shortly." He informed the intruder who seemed to be able to sneak in and out without him noticing.

He got himself ready and headed out to meet the rest of his team at the ship.

"Are we all ready?" He asked.

"I am!" Came the reply from the lone female on the mission Mai'rn.

He loathed her for her overly bubbly personality. It was a bit of a drag at times.

"I was born for this kind of thing." Came the reply from his best friend Lux'thr.

He and Lux'thr had grown up together. Always by each others sides. They even went through their first Chiva together.

"Alright then let us be off." He ordered as they stepped into the ship they would be entering earth in.

They left heading out to a blue planet none wanted to go to. They traveled for what felt like hours before they entered the Earth's atmosphere. He adjusted the ships setting so the ride would be smoother, and they didn't explode into a giant fireball. They landed in a small clearing in a deep patch of woods.

"Let's begin our hunt!" Came the overly enthusiastic response from Mai'rn.

Lux'thr rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. Even behind his mask she knew what he did. He deftly dodged a log thrown in his direction.

The leader of their little hunting group just rolled his eyes and continued on.

_'This is going to be a long hunt.'_ He thought to himself.

If only he knew how right he was, he would have turned around right there and never came back.


	2. Stress

Authors Notes:  
I want to thank EscapingMe for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing from the Aliens or Predators film franchise. I do however own this story :3

* * *

Before we headed out to begin our hunt we stopped to talk about tactics.

"Why don't we just go in kill the paukers?" Lux'thr said egotistically.

"Are you hulij-bpe? We'll all die!" Mai'rn said mockingly.

Lux'thr and Mai'rn started yelling back and forth calling each other every name in the book and quite honestly they were giving me a headache.

"Will you too shut the pauk up?" I yelled.

Nothing but silence met my question.

"Look what you did Mai'rn." Lux'thr said.

"Me?" she asked defiantly. "If anyone it was you!"

"There they go again." I groaned to myself.

"Let's just go." I said and began to head out.

* * *

Alec woke up with a really weird feeling. Today was probably gonna be a hard day. He got up walked into the bathroom and looked at himself. He wasn't "much" to look at. He was born a lighter shade then most. His pale skin was a frequent target for bullying growing up. His dark black hair that reached to his shoulders also made him an easier target. He had never had much muscle but at 6 foot 3 he wasn't someone you wanted to piss off. Now days he could easily overwhelm most people. His slender frame though betrayed that. He turned on the hot water and tested it only to get shocked by how cold it was. He made a mental note to call someone who could fix this. He took a cold shower, not really having a choice and went to the kitchen. Only to find that all his food had been attacked by ants. He sighed because he couldn't even make coffee. He walked out to his car. It was black but the constant rain out here had caused it to turn grayish. He put the keys in the ignition only to have it start then immediately die.

"Shit!" he said under his breath. "What am I going to do now?"

He then decided to see if Alissa could pick him up. He took out his phone pressed the number that he had installed as her quick number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Alissa?" Alec said.

"Alec! What are you up to?" she said playfully.

"Nothing just my car is toast and I was wondering could you come pick me up?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Sure I'll be there shortly." Alissa said her ever present smile detectable over the phone.

"Thank you so much Alissa you're a life saver." Alec said smiling in glee.

He waited for about thirty minutes when he saw her red Dodge pull in. He ran over to her truck and got in.

"Thanks again Alissa." Alec said smiling.

"No problem Alec. Here I figured by your tired voice you hadn't had coffee yet so I made your favorite." Alissa said teasingly.

"Oh I owe you big time." Alec said as he took the coffee.

"Hello Alec." greeted Marie the receptionist that worked at the front counter.

"Hello Marie." I mumbled back.

"Long morning?" She asked.

"You have no idea." I moaned.

"Well luckily we don't have many appointments for you today. All we have is Mrs. Peterson's cat. She claimed it injured its front paw." She said trying to cheer me up a little. She was always so kind.

"Alright I will go see her now." I said as I headed out to the waiting area to call for her.

"Mrs. Peterson?" I called. "I can see you now."

She got up holding her cat and walked toward me.

"Right this way Mrs. Peterson." I said.

We walked into an available room and I instructed her to set her cat on the observation table.

"Mr. Wiskers injured his front paw after he fell from a tree he climbed." she told me in her elderly, shaky voice.

"Alright then. Let me take a look." I said as I began examining the cats paw.

"Well I don't feel anything broken." I said "He probably just bruised it. Take him home and make sure he gets plenty of water and rest. If the problem persists bring him back in and I will check and see if anything is different okay?" I instructed

"Of course." she said. "Thank you again."

"No problem Ana." I said.

The rest of the day was pretty relaxed. At the end of my shift Alissa offered to drive me home. As we neared my house I could have swore I saw something move in the shadows of the trees. I ignored it though, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me due to all the stress. She dropped me off in front of my house and I waved goodbye to her.

It was about 6:30 so I hopped in the shower to wash the day away. I was cooking supper when I saw another movement outside my kitchen window. I looked out the window but there was nothing. Once again I ignored it. Thinking it was due to my lack of sleep lately.

"I seriously need to sleep more." I thought to myself.

I ate while watching TV for the rest of the night. When it was 10:00 I turned off the TV and headed upstairs for bed. I settled down into bed hoping that I could get some sleep tonight.

* * *

Authors Notes: I decided I didn't like how this chapter went so I rewrote a few parts and now I like it. Tell me if you do too. ^^

Translation:  
hulij-bpe= crazy


	3. The Letter

Authors Notes: I corrected a few grammatical mistakes I made .

_**Disclaimer: we ALL hate them but they have to be done. I own nothing sadly :'C but if i did there would be more shmex *.^**_

* * *

It was 11:30 at night and Alec was fast asleep. Little snores could be heard coming out of his mouth. However, the scene changed and his blissful sleep turned into panic. He was dreaming he saw a figure wrapped in a blood red cloak was running through a very dense forest. The figure was carrying a bundle. He sensed extreme panic coming from the figure. The figure kept looking behind itself and it kept getting faster and faster. Finally the figure approached a log house. The figure rushed up the stairs and pounded on the door. Inside a woman woke with a start and turned on the light.

"I'm coming!" the woman yelled.

The beating on the door persisted.

"Hold on!" she yelled again.

When she opened the door there was no one there. She was about to shut the door when she looked down and saw a bundle with a note attached to it. She picked up the bundle and read the note.

Dear sir or ma'am,

Please take care of my child. I have a letter attached that will explain everything to them. When they reach the proper age give them the note. Always tell them that I love them.

At the bottom was a signature that the woman could not read. She took the child inside and shut the door. Back outside he could see a horrifying sight. Three dark figures cornered the cloaked figure. They all raised their weapons and seemingly killed the figure. He awoke clutching his heart and breathing extremely heavily.

"What does that dream mean?" he asked.

This had not been the first time he had dreamt that same dream. He'd been dreaming it ever since he was 13. Strange thing is, he had never gotten any note because the woman taking care of him died of lung cancer when he was around 12. He got up and went to get some water. He had just taken a big drink of water when he heard a car pull in the driveway. He walked out the natural forming rock path to the driveway. An elderly man approached him.

"Are you Alecae?" the old man asked in his gruff voice.

"Yes, who are you?" he replied.

"Nobody important. Here though Cassandra wanted me to give this to you today." the old man said.

Alec's eyes widened at the mention of his childhood caretaker, and person who raised him. He took the note and thanked the elderly man.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee or something?" Alec asked

"No." was all the elderly man said before getting into his rusted red truck and driving away.

* * *

They were moving towards their destination when they heard a very strange noise. They went over to investigate. Their the Yautja's found an elderly man coughing up blood. The elderly man looked up and around as if he heard something. The tallest of the Yautja's scanned the man with his x-ray vision built into his mask. He saw what they had been waiting for squirming around in the old mans chest. The creatue suddenly turned forward and burst out of the elderly mans chest. It ran off into the forest while the Yautja's disposed of the elderly mans body and truck.

"Let the games begin." the leader said.


	4. The Kill

Authors Notes: I edited this chapter and chapter 6 because I didn't really like how they went so...

Disclaimer: _**I do not own the Aliens/Predator film franchise whatsoever.**_

* * *

A little while after the elderly man drove off Alecae was getting ready for work. He had just turned off the water faucet and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist while using another to dry his hair. He then began walking to his room. When he got into his room he let the towel around his waist fall down to the floor. He got the strange feeling he was being watched.

_"Well if they wanna watch let them. I hope they enjoy the show."_ he thought to himself.

After he was finished getting dressed we went into his kitchen and made him some hot tea. He sat down and turned on the television.

"Thank you Sam." the overly slutty voise of the weatherwoman said. "It is going to be a cold one today so bundle up in those extra layers. Especially those of you coming from heavy forested areas."

_"She is such a whore."_ Alec thought to himself.

After getting all bundled up Alec opened the door and walked outside. He shut the door and locked it. Walking down to his car Alec got the feeling of being watched again. Ignoring it he got into his car and started it without problem. He backed out of the driveway and began driving to work.

_"It sure is pretty this time of year."_ Alec thought to himself.

He turned a bend when a deer stopped right in the middle of the road.

"No!" was all Alec could say as he jerked the car to the left and ran off into a steep ditch. He hit one tree, then another, and another and finally he hit a tree on the driver side back seat and was launched from his car, slamming his back into a tree before coming to a rest.

* * *

The Yautja's had decided to split up to search for their prize. Their leader was bent over a deer carcass in a slight clearing that had obvious signs of their prizes marks on it, when he heard a very strange, and very loud noise. He went over to investigate. When he got to the sight he was in the middle of a road and saw another deer carcass. This one's wounds were different though. Smashed rather than slashed. He saw a wide break in the brush and went to investigate further. He followed the carnage wondering what could have caused this. He finally found the cause of the damage. An ooman vehical.

_"Typical oomans, so destructive."_ he thought to himself.

He then looked over to the left of the car and saw something laying in an awkward position by a tree. He got a little closer before identifying what it was. It was an ooman, probably the owner of the vehicle. He heard some movement to the far right. He looked over and saw what he and his crew had came to this backwater planet for in the first place. He then heard the ooman let out a pained groan.

* * *

"Oww. My back." Alec said.

He looked around observing his location before standing up. He saw something move to left and he turned to look at it. There he saw something that would force grown men to tears. It was tall, about 9 feet tall, it was skinny, it looked literally like nothing but bones, and it was black with an elongated head. From what Alec could see it had no eyes. It's head was decorated almost royaly so. It's hands had no fingers, it had claws. Out of it's back was a tail with basically a knife attached to the end. The creature was obviously an alien in every sense of the word, yet it looked so familar to him.

The creature let out a terrifying shriek revealing it's long, sharp teeth and inner mouth. It charged and Alecae acting on basic instincts jumped into the air and kicked the creature in the face, sending it hurdling into a nearby tree, then executing a backflip to put some distance between him and the monstrocity.

_"How the hell did I do that?"_ Alec thought to himself.

The creature lunged at Alec again fangs and claws beared so Alec with all his strength kicked the creature in the side of the face snapping its spinal cord sending it flying. It was dead before it even hit the ground. After Alec didn't feel so good. His head was spinning, he felt nausious and he fell to the ground exhausted.

* * *

Authers Notes: So here is an updated chapter hope you all enjoy.


	5. The Start

Authors Notes:  
Sorry about the late update it's just I haven't had any inspiration lately. I will try to write more in my chapters but it's kinda hard so...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alien/Predator film franchise if I did... let's just say it would always be rated MA.**_;)_**I Do own this story**_** however. _This story will now have some curse words in it so if you do not like curse words i suggest you go read something else._**

* * *

To say the overly proud Yautja was shocked was an understatement. Never, ever before had he ever seen, or even heard for that matter, an ooman take down a kiande amedha before. He was confused by the ooman however. It smelled different than other oomans. He had no way of expressing the smell, but nonetheless it brought a sense of peace to him. Maybe that is why he went over to the small, fragile looking ooman and picked him up and carried him off, following thee oomans smell back to it's house. He followed the oomans smell all the way back to its cozy little hut.

_"This ooman is way to small and fragile to be living out here alone."_ he thought to himself and started wondering why.

He in no means ever liked oomans yet this little ooman, without realizing it, had already gained his trust.

"Oww." the ooman groaned.

* * *

He set the ooman down on the ground softly before waiting to ask if he was okay.

Alec's head was pounding. It felt like someone had driven an iron rod through his head then melted it. Over and over the pain pulsed. Suddenly the scene changed for Alec. He was no longer where he was before he was overlooking a very strange city. It looked just like the one he lived thirty minutes from but different. Then, he saw the reason. Death. Piled all on top of each other, hundreds if not thousands of dead bodies. Some of them their bodies ripped to shreds, others suffered far worse fates. Some had their ribcage busted open somehow. Alec suddenly began pulling away from what he was seeing. He then retracted out of his mind and the pain was gone. He sensed another presence.

_"Wait... I can sense another presence?"_ he thought to himself. _"How the hell am I able to feel that? This is some really weird shit."_

He then opened his eyes just a bit and saw he was no longer in the woods but back at his house.

_"How the hell did I get here?"_ he thought again to himself.

He then completely opened his eyes and saw something perhaps far worse than that ugly black thing he killed earlier.

It was tall about 10 feet tall if what he saw was correct. It was wearing a lot of armor and this mask with a weird-looking "T" on it. Alec slowly began backing away from the creature in fear that it was going to kill him.

"Please don't kill me." Alec tried to say but all that came out was a whisper.

* * *

When he started to see that the ooman was backing away from him it kinda made him irritated. If he was really going to kill the ooman he would have done so back where he found him. But when the ooman whispered "don't kill me" he was furious. He would never hurt this ooman. Going through his extensive collection of ooman phrases he tried to ask something approrpiate.

"Are you okay?" came out the computer-like voice.

"What?" the ooman asked a little confused.

"Are you okay?" came the computer like voice again.

"Yeah I guess so..." the ooman said.

"Good." he said.

"Did you bring me here?" the ooman asked as he got up off the ground.

"Yes." he replied.

"Thank you..." the ooman said. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes. Do you?" he said.

"My name is Alecae." the ooman said.

"Ga'din." he said as he placed a fist on his chest.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yay! he has a name now. It was very hard writing chapters without a name for our main Yautja. Ok thanks for reading. Please review. It helps me know if you like it or not.

Translation:

Kiande Amedha: Hard Meat/Xenomorph


	6. Him

Authers Notes:

So here is the other updated chapter I really like how I made this one turn out.

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of the Aliens/Predator film franchise. **_

_**WARNING PLEASE READ FIRST: THERE IS AN OFFENSIVE WORD TOWARDS CERTAIN PEOPLE IN HERE I HAVE NEVER BEEN FOND OF THIS WORD IT JUST SUITS THE CHARACHTER WHO SAYS THIS WORD TO SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE WORD IT WILL BE ITALICIZED. **_

* * *

"Thank you for not leaving me out in the woods." Alec said as he embraced his saviour.

"You're Welcome." came out the computer automated voice.

Alec then heard something he was hoping to never ever hear again. Up the street came a car. It was an old car. The sound it emmited was unmistakeable. It was "Him."

"No! Not him! Anyone but him!" Alec said panicing. "Quick you have to hide!"

"What is it?" The computer voice asked.

"Someone that I really don't want in my life but unfortunately I am stuck with him." Alec said with a sence of dread.

Ga'din put on his cloaking device while Alec ran into his house to hide.

"Alecae!" came an angry booming voice. "Get your ass out here now!"

"Coming father!" Alec said as he ran outside.

Just as he got in front of his dad, his dad slapped him hard across the face. Alec fell to the ground crying and clutching his face.

"Where the hell have you been!" His father yelled furious.

"I.. I.. I.." was all Alec said before his father struck him again and he started crying.

"Damn you are such an idiot!" Alec's dad yelled at him. "Why won't you fucking grow a damn backbone you _faggot_!"

Alec suddenly stopped crying he had never been fond of the word _"faggot"._

"What did you call me?" Alec said voice low.

"Oh so now you grow a backbone when you could have saved Mariell with it a long time ago." His father said angrily.

Alec slowly rose before he asked once more. "What the hell did you just call me?" His whole frame was shaking now with pent up rage.

"I called you what you are, a _faggot_." his father replied.

"Thats what I thought you said. Now I have something to tell you." Alec hissed venomously.

His father took a step back never having heard his son sound so demonic.

"I am fucking tired of the way you treat me. You never loved me. All you ever gave a single fuck about is that god damn truck of yours!" Alec yelling now was shaking even harder.

"Where do you get the nerve..." was all Alec's father said before Alec's eyes opened and a strange force sent him flying.

"I'll kill you!" Alec yelled. His entire body had changed. He looked wild, uncontrollable, filled with some kind of demonic influence.

Alec's head jerked up and his fathers body followed the movement. His father screaming and begging for mercy.

"Please! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" he pleaded.

"It's a little to late for that you pathetic bug!" Alec hissed in a seemingly different voice.

Alec's head jerked down ramming his father repeatedly into a rock. He slammed him over and over. Then with a quick jerk of his head sent his father flying head first into a tree. The resulting snap scared away all the birds in the area.

Alec finally came to his senses and the energy was released from him. He looked at his fathers body and was horrified at what he had done.

_"Oh my god."_ Alec said to himself. _"What have I done? What did I do?"_

Alec did not understand what had just happened at all. All he remembered was his father calling him a _"faggot"_ and he snapped.

_"What on Earth is happining to me?"_ Alec thought to himself.

* * *

Ga'din appeared behind Alec and was once again shocked beyond belief. How did such a tiny ooman possess such strength?

Alec muttered something so quick and faint his translator didn't pick it up.

"What did you say?" asked the automated voice.

"I.. I.. ki.. I killed him." Alec said.

Alec suddenly just hugged Ga'din crying. Ga'din suprised and not knowing what to do just stood there until the little ooman cried himself to sleep.

_"What should I do?"_ Ga'din thought to himself.

He finally decided that the ooman might be getting cold, his scanner just alerted him the temperature was dropping fast, so he picked up the ooman and carried him into his house.

He walked into the house, which the ooman had left ajar, and after looking briefly found the oomans room. He pulled back the covers, noticing they were incredibly soft, set the ooman down.

Tapping on his wrist communicator he sent his current location to his team mates. After waiting a few minutes he heard them outside. When he arrived outside he saw Mai'rn and Lux'thr arguing over Paya knows what.

"Would you two stop bickering for one minute?" Ga'din roared.

His demand was met with silence.

"Thank you." he said exasperated. "There's something you both should know. I found an ooman, but this is no ordinary ooman." He said.

"An ooman... really? An ooman?" Lux'thr asked amazed. Ga'din had never been a fan of oomans especially after his sister was killed during her chiva by a ooman.

"This ooman is... special." Ga'din said looking for an appropriate word to describe all of what he saw this one tiny ooman do.

"Follow me you two should see this." Ga'din said.

He walked them over to the body against the tree, that of the little ooman's father.

"Who did this?" Mai'rin asked.

"I killed him." said Alec without even knowing what Mai'rin had said.


	7. The Battle

Authors Notes: So here is another chapter. I really, really like this one.

_**Disclaimer: As always I do not under any circumstances own the AvP/Aliens/Predator film franchise **_that honour goes to the people who had the money to put it out there but as always I own this story ;P

* * *

"I killed him." Alec repeated again. "I killed the only father figure i have ever had in my life."

Mai'rin was surprised for a few reasons. One is that this ooman managed to sneak up on her. She normally would have heard an ooman coming in her direction. Two that this ooman wasn't afraid of them. Oomans typically ran away like children when they saw them. Lux'thr wasn't as controlled as Mai'rin was and in an instant he spun around with his Chakram readied and was extremely surprised when all the tiny ooman he saw before him did was look up and then look back down.

"S'yuitde." Mai'rin muttered.

"I am not!" Lux'thr said defensively.

"Are too." Mai'rin said mockingly.

"Are not!" Lux'thr said childishly.

Ga'din fed up with their arguing asked as calmly as he could "Would you two kindly shut you pauking faces before I rearrange them?"

His question was met with silence and he said "Thank you."

"You mean this isn't your sire?" Ga'din asked confused.

"No. He is however the father figure that raised me. You see I never knew my parents." Alec started off. "The earliest memory I have is when I was two years old. I was living with this woman named Cassandra. She never told me about where I came from because she didn't know. The memory goes like I was sitting in her lap while she did her knitting, even in her early years she enjoyed knitting, I swore I saw something move outside of the window. With me being a baby and all she didn't understand a word I said. Nothing happened though so there was no need to worry. She died when I was 12 of lung cancer, she always had a problem with smoking. I think the letter is from my parents or parent at least."

"I seriously wonder what happened to them and why I am here." Alec said motioning to the air. "I know I don't belong here I just don't know where I should be."

The three Yautja were extremely impressed. For such a young ooman to have gone through so much already and be so extremely powerful is incredible.

"Ga'din was right this ooman is special." Mei'rin commented to Lux'thr.

"I know right. Just imagine growing up without a proper sire or mother." Lux'thr commented back.

"How did you do that out there?" Ga'din asked in his computer voice.

"Out there? I have no idea. I know I have always been special, unique even, but I have never, ever done anything like that. The only thing that has ever really been a reoccurring thing is I will see things in my dreams and they will happen." Alec responded.

"Are you okay?" Ga'din asked worried.

"Yeah, I guess. At least I won't have to deal with his dumb ass anymore." Alec answerd quietly. "I am still puzzled though."

"About what?" Ga'din's robotic translator asked.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Alec said. "I'll be right back okay Ga'din. I don't feel so good."

Alec began walking away and now Ga'din was worried.

* * *

_"What's wrong with me?"_ Alec thought to himself.

His stomach felt like it was being crushed. His brain was pulsing hot. And there was this really annoying ring in his ears. Then it all went black. The last thing he felt was himself hitting the ground.

In his mind though the scene was rapidly changing. He was in a forest the trees were going by in a blur almost as if he was traveling at an extremely fast speed. Faster then he knew he was capable of. So what was it? Then he began noticing things that looked familiar. That tree about halfway down the very long street he lived on. The tree was all gnarled just like it normally is. He then noticed old lady Martha's house and he saw it all stop. He saw something in the distance getting closer. It wasn't moving he was. It got closer and closer than he noticed it was one of old lady Martha's cats. He saw the cat's fur stand up on end, its eyes went wide. It bared its teeth and let out a hiss. He then saw it getting ripped in pieces and he was overcame with an extreme sadness for the loss of an animal.

Then he was moving very fast again. He noticed he was getting closer to his house and he saw the three strange creatures he met earlier. In his mind he knew he had to wake up to warn them of the danger fast approaching. For he knew they would never see it coming.

So with all his strength he forced himself awake. He noticed Ga'din was right next to him and he saw in the distance behind Ga'din what had been approaching. The other two strange creatures walked up to Ga'din when he muttered something in a different language to them.

"O... o.. ov." he tried to speak his head was still pounding.

"What is it Alec?" Ga'din's computer translator asked.

"O... ov...over the... there." He said pointing to the area where the creature was hiding. "So.. some..thing i.. is coo..coming."

Ga'din looked changing his vision until he finally saw what Alec was mentioning. Another Queen.

* * *

"It's her! The one we came here looking for!" Ga'din roared to his teammates readying his weapon.

Mai'rin and Lux'thr spun grabbing their split second chose weapon as the Queen charged. Ga'din charged straight at her with ferociousness knowing any mercy would get him killed. He slashed at the Queens head cutting deeply into it. The Queen let out a horrible scream and hit Ga'din with her tail sending him flying.

Mai'rin and Lux'thr moved in unison both attacking from different sides. Mai'rin attacked with her silver combi stick she twisted it and the blades popped out. She attacked the Queens body aiming for her heart. Lux'thr attacked with his whip. With a snap it wrapped around the Queens legs and he pulled with all his strength causing the Queen to fall to the ground.

Ga'din came back in with his wrist blades gone and he was now using his much more deadly arm blades given to him by his sire. He slashed at the Queens head once more this time at the neck area severing her head from her body. Her acidic blood was everywhere the grass was burnt as was a couple layers of dirt from where the Queen lay motionless.

They all walked away but Alec kept his eyes on the Queen. Something didn't feel right to him. Then her arm twitched and he yelled "She isn't dead!"

They all moved out of the way except for Mai'rin who turned back to see the Queen raising her tail for the kill. Alec moved in an instant. His body collided with Mai'rin's. He carried through and both of their bodies were out of the way just in time. They both lay on the ground Alec unconscious.

Mai'rin got up and picked Alec up jumping out of the way of another attack by the Queens deadly tail. Mai'rin drew her wrist blades and fired them hitting the Queens tail at the tip severing the deadly knife. The Queen got up and had them both backed against a tree when a blast was heard and her head was gone.

Mai'rin moved out of the way of the acid still carrying Alec. She looked for the source of the blast to find Ga'din with his Plasma Caster drawn and smoking.

"I would have entered the kjuhte if it weren't for you." she said as she braced her commander.

"I wouldn't want to lose you." Ga'din said as he braced her back. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"Here give him to me. He needs rest he's been through a lot today." Ga'din said as he began carrying this very interesting ooman to it's bed.

* * *

Authors Notes: So the end of another chapter tell me what you thought criticism is welcome. By the way here is some info about the weapons they used and translations to the words they said. By the way have a wonderful New Year everyone ^^

Chakram- The chakram (smart disc) is an extremely sharp circular weapon that is thrown like a discus and returns to the user like a boomerang. This weapon is extremely powerful, shown to easily cut through flesh and bone. It also has a hand grip for use as a slashing melee weapon as well.

Plasma Caster- The plasma caster is a shoulder-mounted energy weapon. A triangular laser rangefinder is used to assist aiming the shot. The laser sight can be part of the Predator's helmet, although some casters have their own laser sights without need of a helmet. In both set-ups the plasma caster moves with the Predator's field of vision. It fires a bright blue or gold plasma pulse in a straight line. The pulse can be controlled to fire with more powerful charges ranging from minor stunning/wounding blasts or powerful enough to sunder the atmospheric plating of interstellar aircraft. The plasma caster and respective tracking servos are some of the most vulnerable articles of equipment carried by the Predator, being easily damaged. The plasma caster can also be used as a hand held weapon.

Wrist Blades- Wrist blades are a common melee weapon for most Predators. The blades range from 12 to 18 inches long and retract from a wristband. They are forged from an unknown alloy which is almost unbreakable, but not totally immune to xenomorph blood. Some wrist blades can be reversed so that the sharper end can be used more effectively in an outward swing. The blades can be fired from the housing/slide in case of emergency, or reversed to execute a back-handed slash, or have them spread apart to make attacks with larger (more spread-out) wounds or to dissuade prey from moving by trapping their head between the blades. These blades are serrated to cause maximum damage when stabbing and/or pulling the blades free, and occasionally double-edged, removing the need for the reversing blades

Arm blades- Arm blades are similar to wrist blades, but are much longer than most wrist blades.

Combi Stick- The combi stick resembles a telescopic spear. It can pierce many materials such as body armor and steel. There are two variants; a large, bronze coloured version, and a sleeker, silver version with protruding blades. Both this and the shuriken are made of materials that are resistant to the acidic traits of xenomorph blood.

Whip- A segmented hand held bull whip capable of cutting targets in half, after it wraps around them and is pulled taut. It is said to be made of a Xenomorph's tail, which might explain its resistance to acid.

S'yuitde- Pathetic

Kjuhte- Void


	8. The Necklace

Authors Notes: Heres another chapter and I want to thank all those who have reviewd and favorited it really inspires me to write more.

_**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own or claim to own the Aliens or Predators or AvP fil franchises. **_

* * *

Alec lay in bed resting peacefully with his protector watching over him. Suddenly Alec began to twitch. In his mind the colors were swirling becoming clearer as time went on. They formed a picture, no a scene of pure horror. Monsters, everywhere. Those hideous black creatures were everywhere in town and they were spreading like a disease. He saw women and children and even grown men all defenceless against this living nightmare. Now though his vision shifted to other cities all meeting the same fate. Finally he reached New York by the size of the buildings, and amidst the carnage and evil black creatures he saw something of a completely different nature all together. The only words to describe this creature was evil. It looked just like the rest of the creatures except this one was gigantic. Even bigger than the ones he fought. This one was decorated royally from head to tail. Taking a leap of faith Alec guessed it wasn't an it but a she, and she was the Queen of all the creatures. His vision continued through every major city in the world until it was all over. Earth was completely over run by the demons. Then just as it began the colors began to fade and he woke up. He noticed two thing right away: one, Ga'din was in his room watching, protecting him even. Two, he was extremely sweaty.

"Ugh. I need a shower." Alec said.

"Are you okay you were kinda freaking out there a little bit." Ga'din asked worried.

"Yeah, but you know how I told you I had those visions?" Alec replied.

"Yeah."

"Well I had another, and this one was particularly gruesome." Alec said as he gathered his clothes for the shower.

Ga'din watched as he Alec went to what he presumed to be the room where the human bathes. This little ooman confounded him greatly so. He wanted to know more about this ooman and he did not understand why.

_"Maybe if this ooman comes with us I can learn more about his past."_ Ga'din thought to himself.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approach. He looked up to see Mai'rin.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He will be." Ga'din replied.

"That little ooman is special. I owe that ooman for saving my life. I would have been feasting with Paya if not for him." Mai'rin said silently cursing herself for being so reckless before walking away.

Ga'din was content to just wait in the little oomans room. He had been waiting for a couple of minutes when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He spun drawing his wrist-blades when he saw the most fascinating creature. It walked on all four legs and had a tail about as long as it was. For some reason the strange creature was all hunched up hissing at him. It's eyes wild with fear.

"Did you scare my cat?" Alec asked in a almost scolding voice.

He walked over to the animal and picked it up holding it to his chest muttering nonsense to it.

"Did the big meanie scare you? It's okay my baby." he said as he cuddled his nose to the animals face.

The animal in turn relaxed and started purring.

"Aww who's my baby? You are yes you are." Alec kept saying in a really weird tone while cuddling the animal.

"What is that thing?" Ga'din asked curious.

Upon hearing the computerized voice the animal started hissing again.

"This is my cat Shatara. She is so precious." Alec responded.

"Oomans are really strange creatures." Ga'din thought to himself.

"You need to be nicer to my cat or she'll never like you." Alec said scolding.

Normally Ga'din would have rearranged the face of the person that said that, but coming from his little ooman it didn't bother him.

"Ok now what I need to do is open this letter." Alec said muttering to himself.

Alec walked over to where he had set the note and walked into the living room and sat down on the chair. He opened the letter up with little difficulty. The first thing he noticed is this necklace that fell out. Upon further examination Alec saw it was the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen. The center piece made of moonstone with smaller onyx pieces surrounding it in a setting of a material he had never seen before. Whatever it was it was stronger than anything on Earth. Going back to the contents of the envelope he saw a letter. When he opened it the words made him cry. It was the note from his dream. Again he noticed the unreadable signature at the bottom. He put the letter back in the envelope while examining the necklace further. It was gorgeous. He then noticed an inscription. What he read gave him no doubt it was from his mother.

_'To my beautiful son Alecae. I may never get to know you but know this I will always love you, and I will always be watching you. Love, mom.'_

It was then he burst into tears. Ga'din had no idea what to do neither did Mai'rin or Lux'thr.

"It's from my mom." Alec said still crying.

Alec fumbled to put the necklace on. When he couldn't figure out how to do it Ga'din intervened. Upon immediate inspection he noticed the material. It was an ore native only to Yaut the Yautja home planet. He then also noticed that the design was Yautja as well. It required a Yautja's strength to open and close it. He put the necklace around Alec's neck and clasped the clasps. Alec turned around with a small smile gracing his face momentarily.

"The material of the necklace comes from our home planet Alec." Ga'din's computer voice said."So does the design."

"How did my mom get this?" Alec asked confused.

"The only way..." Ga'din started. "Is if she was a Yautja or knew someone very well that was a Yautja."

* * *

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading -throws cookies- please review.

Paya- _God/Conquering Warrior_


	9. Questions

Authors Notes: So here is a new chapter. I do believe that the character building is really starting to show. We are starting to get more than just nonsense out of Lux'thr and Mai'rin is still as badass and caring at the same time as ever.

_**Disclaimer: I know nobody likes these but they are necessary so I don't get sued :P I own nothing but this story. All other things belong to their creators I am just using them for my entertainment :p**_

* * *

"WHAT!" Alec said, his mind extremely confused.

"How could my mother have anything to do with Yautjas?" He asked insatiably curious.

"It's actually not particularly common but occasionally Yautjas take human mates. Normally males on a hunt on Earth find a female they find intriguing and they take them back to Yaut, our home planet." Ga'din responded leaving out the part of the males normally taking the females as life mates, not wanting to confuse Alec more.

Alec just sat there pondering the possibilities.

_'How often do things like this happen? Are there more people like me? What truly happened to my parents?'_ he thought to himself.

Alec then got up and proceeded to pace back and forth, while subconsciously playing with the necklace. He paced from room to room pondering his situation. He heard Mai'rin and Lux'thr talking in what he guessed was their native language and for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

"I hate this!" Alec said frustrated.

Mai'rin and Lux'thr gave Ga'din a wary glance as they watched Alec walk into his room.

Ga'din followed Alec, worried about him. He walked into Alec's room to find Alec with an extremely furious look on his face.

"What's wrong? Why did you leave?" Ga'din asked curious.

"I just hate not knowing what to do. All my life I have solved all my problems quite easily just by thinking it through. But now... everything I come up with is either too complicated or just plain insane. I just hate it. It's giving me a headache." Alec said rubbing his temples furiously trying to rub away the fog in his brain. "Ever since I can remember I have always felt like my brain has been fogged up. You know how like when fog appears on the road and you can't see through it, but in my head it's like I can't think through it and it infuriates me. It feels like a piece of me has been hidden behind curtains for my entire life. I just wish I could know what happened to my parents maybe then things would be clearer. I am also worried about the whole situation going on around the world with those black creatures."

"You mean the Kiande Ameda?" Ga'din's computerized voice asked.

"Yeah... I am not even going to attempt to say that." Alec said worried he might offend the Yautja if he did try.

It was then that he heard Ga'din making this really weird choke/coughing sound.

"Are you laughing at me?" Alec said pouting.

"I'm sorry that was just funny." Ga'din apologized still laughing.

"Well... it sounds like a really hard thing to say." Alec responded sticking his toungue out at Ga'din making him "laugh" again.

"I do agree the situation with the Kiande Amedha has gotten out of hand but I believe all will work out in the end." Lux'thr said.

Alec looked up at him having not realised he had entered the room.

"Do you really believe that, I mean from what I saw in... whatever that thing was there are hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of them in the smallest of cities. I don't know if that is what is going to happen or if that is what has already happened. But what I do know is that I need to check on Alyssa down at the shelter make sure she is okay." Alec said. "I was supposed to be at work an hour ago."

With that Alec got up and pushed the two obviously male Yautja out of his room so he could change.

"I don't care if you did save my life that does not permit you to be in here now." Alec said as he shut the door and locked it leaving two very confused Yautja out.

* * *

Lux'thr turned to Mai'rin and asked if she knew what the ooman was doing.

"Well obviously Dachande does not want you in his quarters." Mai'rin responded.

"Really, Dachande... you really think the ooman will like that?" Lux'thr responded doubtfully.

"He will when he knows what I mean by it." Mai'rin said as she turned around and went outside.

Lux'thr then turned to Ga'din and asked "What do you plan on doing with the ooman when this is all over?"

"I actually don't know. I could take him with us but there will be such controversy that a few things could happen. One they might not allow him to live with them and he be forever lost since he can't really come back here. Two they might banish us both. Three they might accept him but if its that one they will put him through a chiva and I can't bear to think about that." Ga'din thoughtfully replied.

"Well we can't leave him here. If what the ooman says is true than not only will the entire world be overrun but there will be massive conflict amongst their colonies causing massive destruction which would kill of the remaining oomans. If what that ooman foretold turns out true this world will die. Eventually the world will crumble seeing as how this plague runs freely. Nothing will survive that." Lux'thr said worried about the little ooman his friend has obviously come to care about.

"Look Ga'din I know you feel for that ooman and yes I know it's not traditional but it has happened before even with the fact the ooman is a male, and if it calms your fears I do believe the council will accept the ooman seeing as how it has a few kills to be proud of. I mean really it took down one queen all on its own and without his help Mai'rin would have died and we probably wouldn't have been able to kill the older queen. Something is special with this ooman. Not only has he helped us with trouble I also believe this ooman is a magnet for trouble so if we really did leave the ooman here he would attract so much trouble he'd be dead by next moonrise." Lux'thr said getting up to leave Ga'din to think about it.

* * *

Little did they actually know Alec had been listening the whole time, but about halfway through when Lux'thr began talking to Ga'din something changed. He started to understand what they were saying. When he realized that he began to panic. He had to think if he should tell them now and risk them finding out he was listening or play it off as it happening later.

'What is wrong with me?' Alec thought to himself as he began to change into his favorite black Faded Glory long sleeve shirt and matching black jeans, he wore them everywhere.

As he walked out of the room the first thing he noticed was Ga'din sitting on the floor next to his bedroom door. The second Mai'rin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mai'rin?" Alec asked worried.

Almost as if that moment had been set up Mai'rin walked in.

"Don't worry about me little one." She said.

Ga'din got up and said "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost let me just grab Shatara, I don't want to leave her here."

"Now..." Alec begun. "Here is the hard part. How are we going to get there. I am pretty sure my car, like that poor dear I hit, didn't survive, and it's about an hour drive to get there. So, what are we going to do?"

"Well seeing as how the world is being infested by Kiande Amedha, I am pretty sure no one will notice if a spaceship lands in town." Ga'din said.

"You have a spaceship?" Alec asked dumbfounded.

_'Of course they have a spaceship idiot! How else did they get here?'_ Alec thought angrily to himself.

Ga'din laughed at the quick expression change on the oomans face.

"Yes we have a spaceship." he said still laughing. "But it is a little ways away from here so should we get going?"

They all began walking in the direction of the spaceship with Alec pondered his situation while petting Shatara who was fine sitting in Alec's arms instead of running through the forest chasing whatever she found neccesary.

_'When this is all over what should I do? I mean I could go with them but only if he asks, and what if he doesn't ask? What if he decides to leave me here to the elements? What if this is all just a ruse to get me to help them? I would hate to think would happen if that were true. I mean why would they need someone like me? They're obviously stronger than me. So of what use could I possible be to them? As they said earlier their species may not even allow me to join them. But... if I do go with him and his species accepts me I may, just may be able to find out more about my parents.'_

Ga'din too was pondering his situation.

_'Should I ask the ooman? What if he says no? What if he says yes? What would the council think? What would my sire think? What about my mother? I mean how much can one little ooman change me. I came here hating oomans just wanting to get off this backwater planet yet here comes this ooman to screw up my entire view point. Just look at him. He's everything anyone could hope for. Kind, caring, and can kick a little ass if he needs to. Yet, there is something odd about this ooman. From all of our records we never heard of an ooman like this. Yeah we have had hybrids of human and Yautja but none of them turned out like this. It worries me to think of what might happen if the others find out about this oomans abilities. Will they be scared, angry, will they not care? So many questions so few answers.'_

Lux'thr and Mai'rin noticed how both Alec and Ga'din were both at war with themselves. They exchanged a wary glance as they arrived at the spaceship.

"We're here." Ga'din said.

Alec looked around but saw absolutely nothing. "There's nothing here."

Ga'din chuckled as he opened his wrist-com and hit a button making the ship reveal itself. "Do you really think we would leave it just sitting here with oomans as curious as they are?"

"Well as far out as we are maybe." Alec said pouting.

"I would rather not risk it." Ga'din said chuckling at Alec's childishness. "Come on." Ga'din said as he hit another button and the ships drop door lowered.

We all entered and I was overwhelmed by the complexity of it all. They are so more advanced than us.

Ga'din couldn't hold back his laughter at the look on Alec's face.

_'I should punch him.'_ Alec thought to himself with his 'I'm should punch you face on'.

After the laughing fit Ga'din brought Alec over to the command station so he could know where they were going.

Alec pointed out the generel direction being to follow the road until they hit a clearing. Once they arrived there Alec pointed to follow the road going to the right until they hit city. Right before they hit city Alec pointed out the building he worked in and told Ga'din to land. After landing he set Shatara down and told her not to roam around to much and to be nice to Mai'rin since Alec didn't trust Shatara with Lux'thr. Shatara though, was absolutely fine with all the new attention Mai'rin gave her. Alec was only allowing Ga'din to come in if he stayed cloaked. He didn't want to frighten his coworkers.

As Alec and Ga'din left the ship Alec noticed there were cars in the parking lot.

"There must still be someone here then." He thought out loud.

Alec walked right through the automatic door with Ga'din following still cloaked. What Alec saw after he entered will be forever burned into his memory. There with her chest burst open was Trina one of the desk workers. The look of sheer agony plastered onto her cold dead face. Alec knowing it was too late for her moved on with tears in his eyes. He walked over to the desk to make sure no one else was there. After discovering there wasn't they moved on. They walked up to the next floor where they kept all the paperwork. Alec saw the distress people must have went through. Papers everywhere, scanners overturned, dead bodies on the floor all with the same wounds to their chests Alec checked all of them making sure it wasn't Alyssa. They went up to the third and uppermost floor to find more carnage. There must have been a real fight here cause there were three dead creatures on the floor surrounded by at least a dozen humans. Alec checked all of them becoming more and more worried. He still hasn't found Alyssa.

"Ga'din... There's only one more room we can go to... but I don't think I can. It's the floor below the floor we came in on. It's where we keep all the animals. If it's anything down there like it has been up here... I don't think I can stomach that." Alec said scared of what happened to the animals.

"You don't have to go down there Alec. If you want I can go down there and look for the ooman of which you are seeking." Ga'din said as he uncloaked not wanting Alec to do something he isn't comfortable with.

"I know I shouldn't go down there but I feel like I must. So just promise me one thing. If it gets too bad for me to handle get me out of there, please Ga'din." Alec asked worried about what they would find down there.

"Of course." Ga'din promised.

They walked down the three flights of stairs they had gone up and they were back to where they started. With a quick breath Alec steeled himself for what he might see. As they turned the corner Alec was relieved to find all of the cages open and empty. Seems someone let the animals go. He walked further in when he caught sight of something. He approached as he made more out of it. It was hair, blonde hair. The owner of the hair was sitting against the metal support frame of the cages so Alec couldn't see who it was. Alec finally was close enough to make out more of the figure it was obvious they were dead by the amount of blood around them. Alec closed the remaining gap and turned the corner to find Alyssa dead with her chest burst open and her throat slashed. Alec couldn't hold back the tears that followed as he looked down upon his dead friend.

Alec's crying was interrupted by a noise. Ga'din drew his wrist blades ready for a fight as he cloaked himself again. Alec heard it again. Paper being moved from inside one of the cages. He walked over to the cage with wary Ga'din ever vigilant. He looked inside the cage and saw something moving when he heard a new noise. It was a meow!

"It's a cat!" Alec said surprised.

He reached in and pulled the cat out revealing it to Ga'din. It was a black cat with gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh I remember now this is Salem his owners came by one day dropped him off saying something was wrong but never came back. The number they left us was fake as was their information." Alec said remembering the day. "What am I going to do? I can't just leave the cat here."

"Why not take it with you Shatara might enjoy the playmate." Ga'din suggested.

"That's a great idea Ga'din!" Alec said smiling at his new cat. "Now I have two cats from this shelter."

Then Alec remembered Alyssa. He walked back over to her and said quietly to her, "I'm sorry I didn't get here fast enough Alyssa. I will always miss you."

He reached out to close her eyes when he felt a sharp jolt of pain and he wasn't with Ga'din anymore he was at the shelter a few hours ago! He saw everything that went on. From the first creature entering through the automatic door killing Trina to Alyssa saving all the animals costing her life. He then slowly returned to Ga'din who was shaking him and calling his name. "Alec! Can you hear me? Alec! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just saw everything that happened here. Give me a moment." Alec said trying to calm down Ga'din who was worrying himself sick.

As Alec recomposed himself Salem adjusted in his arms and got his attention.

"That reminds me... I'm going to need cat food." Alec said as he remembered he was supposed to go to the grocery store today. "But seeing as how the whole world has become infested I'll just get it from here." Alec said as he went to where they kept the cat food and grabbed a few bags and bowls. Ga'din offered to carry them for Alec which drew a small smile from him as Alec said "Lets leave."

They walked back outside to see nothing which scared Alec until he realized the ship was cloaked. The hatch opened and they entered as Alec set down the Salem to let him wander about. Shatara hopped down from Mai'rin to go meet her new companion. Alec walked over to them and set down the bowls quietly listening to Ga'din and Mai'rin who still didn't know of his newfound ability.

* * *

"What did you find in there other than the animal?" Mai'rin asked.

"There was a lot of thwei the air was permeated with the h'dui'se of it. All of the oomans were marked with the signs of z'skvy-de. Alec found his friend she too was a carrier but she did something good within her last few minutes of life she released all of the animals. So Alec didn't have to see that. Alec also 'saw' what happened there by making contact with the dead body of his friend." Ga'din retold.

"That ooman really is special." Mai'rin said.

"Yes... yes he is, and I think I have made my choice."

* * *

Authors Notes: PHEW! that must be the longest chapter I have ever written 3,052 words before the AN's . i know compared to others my chaps suck but I try to lengthen my chapters so please bear with me. Here are some translations btw.

Dachande - Different Knife

Chiva - a Yautja right of passage that all Yautja go through to prve their worthiness

Kiande Amedha - hard meat/xenomorph/evil black creature :p

thwei - blood

h'dui'se - smell/scent/odor/musk but in this sence it's either smell or scent :P

z'skvy-de - birth of xenomorph from host (chest burster)


	10. Memories

Authors Notes: So here is another chapter I hope everyone enjoys. :3 -throws cookies-

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but meh story :P no illegal intended . no sues me plz**_

* * *

Alec was resting in "his" room on board a spaceship. It was still hard for him to wrap his mind around the fact that just a few days ago he was just as he had been for years. Then all of that changed and it was hard for him to take it all in. Three Yaujta he had met. Three Yautja... Three... The pictures were flying in his mind. All of the events up until now his childhood memories, but he noticed one thing in them that he had never noticed before they were all blurry they didn't seem... complete. It was almost as if something had entered his memory and tampered with it. In his childhood he was uncontrollable. He was sent from one school to the next all because of one of two words being said to him, either "faggot" or "freak" both causing him to go into fits of rage.

_It all began with this one memory in elementary school 3rd grade to be precise. The only friend he ever had was being bullied so he went to intervene, but the bully's friends stepped in between and called him all kinds of names none phased him until the word "freak" came out of their mouths and then almost animalistically Alec pounced trying to rend their heads from their necks. When they ran away screaming for their mommy's Alec moved on to the "big" bully. He shoved the bully meaning to just shove him down but he tumbled down the hill nearly ten feet away. When the bully reached the bottom he was unconscious. Alec turned to his friend who looked at him with fear as if he was worse then the bullies. When his friend was asked about it he told everything that happened and Alec was put under the classification of "bully" 'Of course they would side with the bullies' Alec remember thinking to himself._

_Then it moved to his adolescence. He was so temperamental back then. He remembered one fuzzy memory that happened in the 6th grade. This one kid called him a "fag" and he went into another fit of rage. The pure rage on his face must have terrified the bully because he began to run away screaming the word "freak" he didn't get far. Alec appeared in front of him raised his hand and struck leaving deep cuts on his face as if his hands were claws. Once again Alec was the bully and he was the innocent._

_Then it moved to his high school years. They were the worst. He was treated as an exile. Even the teachers hated him. The worst moment he remembered was when he was in gym running laps outside in the field. One kid who was extremely fast ran next to Alec and whispered the word "faggot" in his ear then running away laughing. Alec blinded by fury began to get faster and faster. He then caught up to the kid who turned to look back at him then saw he was standing right next to him, and was about to ask how he did that when Alec slammed his fist into the side of the kids face sending him flying. The teacher having just watched Alec get progressively faster and faster pegged Alec the bully, and one again Alec was expelled._

All of his memories were fuzzy and clouded as if he was forgetting something. Alec wished and wished he could remember what truly had happened then by his sheer need and will the clouds were lifted and he saw everything. In elementary school he had managed to jump higher than humanly possible and was stronger than his age ever could be. In middle school he saw his eyes in the refection of the bully's and they weren't the same as if they had changed. He saw brute, yellow animal eyes that resembled a cats. Then, finally in high school he remembered he wasn't able to run any faster. He had been out of breath, and he wasn't strong enough to send anyone flying. Plus it didn't help he had the coordination of a blind person. Thinking back on all those times he came to one question, _What am I?_

He woke up with that question ringing in his head. It just didn't make any sence. It really frustrated him. Then Ga'din walked in his presence immediately noted.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his computerized voice.

Alec had thought about it since he discovered this but he decided it was time he told them.

"I can understand you now. I heard what you and Ga'din had been talking about when I kicked both of you out of my room. I don't think I can speak your language but I do understand it." Alec confessed.

"Oh." Ga'din said in his natural voice which registered clearly in Alec's mind. "Then I should tell you that we will be leaving soon you know."

"Yeah I know..." Alec said solemnly. "Where will I go?"

"Well I came in here to talk to you about that. Do you want to come back to our planet with us?" Ga'din asked hopefully.

Alec was astounded that Ga'din would ask. _Could he? Should he? What would happen?_ These and a million other intertwined questions started spinning a weave of webs in his head.

"I...I..." was all Alec could manage to say. Then giving up words he embraced Ga'din. Ga'din, surprised, embraced Alec back.

"I take that a yes?" Ga'din asked.

Alec smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course, but is it allowed?" Alec asked.

"It's not... normal... but occasionally an Yautja will take an ooman as their mate. Normally they become life mates but you'll learn about that when I train you in the ways of a Yautja, as to eliminate any possible set backs to your acceptance. There will be opposition, however. I believe though that with your kills, and the fact your not exactly human they will, in time, accept you."

Hearing this said gave Alec confidence. He still wanted to know something though. Who are his mother and father?

"I wish I could know if my parents were human before I leave here though. Maybe just maybe..." Alec said forming an idea in his head. Suddenly his eyes went wide. There must be some records of people with his name, somewhere.

"Somewhere there must be records of my name." Alec said. "But where?"

"Well as I said before that necklace your wearing has Yautja material. Therefore there will be record of someone who might have been with a person with your name in our databases." Ga'din said. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"True, true." Alec agreed. "Can you access it from your ship?"

"Of course." Ga'din said as he walked Alec out of the room.

They walked into Lux'thr who,with his computerized voice, asked Alec how he was doing.

"Lux'thr to tell you the truth... I can understand your language now. I discovered my ability yesterday." Alec said truthfully.

"Oh thank Paya! I don't have to use that annoying computer voice anymore." Lux'thr said exasperatedly.

To that Alec just giggled which he hadn't done in forever it seemed.

The sound confused both Ga'din and Lux'thr neither had heard it before. Their species couldn't make such a noise.

They continued walking until the reached the command room. Ga'din went over to the research station and typed in Alec's name. It searched for what felt like a very long time. All the possible leads turned up nothing until finally after a half hour of searching a result showed up. There had been an Yatja male who had taken an ooman female as his mate her name had been Alaiyah Alaysia. Her mates name was Halkrath. Ga'din could help feeling like he knew that name from somewhere, but where?

"My mothers name was Alaiyah... how... strange yet beautiful." Alec said. "I just wish I knew what she was like." Alec said solemnly.

"If we can find this Halkrath we might be able to find out what she was like." Ga'din said trying to be positive for them both.

"Yeah... maybe." Alec agreed.

"I'm going to go find Mai'rin and tell her of your new found "gift". Ga'din said before leaving Alec to ponder everything he knows.

_'I wonder if I am like her?'_ Alec thought to himself while absentmindedly playing with his necklace. _'Maybe this Halkrath can tell me about my 'abilities' and if my mother had them.'_

Then Alec recalled something from one of his dreams. When the shrouded figure left him on the doorstep of his childhood caretakers house he had seen three notes. One asking if they would take care of him. The second the envelope left to him with the necklace and third one he never saw. He knew now what he must do before they left this doomed planet. He had to go back to the place of his childhood and look for that letter it may be important. He rushed off after Ga'din.

He found him explaining to Mai'rin his newest "ability". Mai'rin looked up from Ga'din and saw Alec.

"Hello Dachande." Mai'rin greeted in her natural voice.

"Different knife? That's sweet Mai'rin." Alec beamed at his new nickname. "But uh... do you mind if I borrow Ga'din for a second?"

"Of course little one." Mai'rin said as she walked away leaving the two alone.

"What is it Alec?" Ga'din asked.

"I remembered something. In my dream when the cloaked figure left me on the footstep of my childhood care takers house it left three notes. One asked if they would take care of me. The second was the envelope from my mother, plus another one I have never seen before. I think it is still in that house, and I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble could we go there before we leave this planet?" Alec said. "Oh and remind me one day to tell you about that dream."

"That I will do. If we were going to go to this house, where is it?" Ga'din asked curious.

"If I recall correctly it is on the out parts of Black Creek Forest. Named after the creek that runs through it who's water is so dark it appears black. If we went to Black Creek Forest, which isn't very big, with all the exploring I did when I was younger there I could find it quite easily." Alec told Ga'din.

"If it is what you want Alec we will go." Ga'din caved.

"Thank you..." Alec said as he embraced Ga'din.

It was then Alec noticed the height difference between him and Ga'din.

"Its funny wherever I have been I have always been taller than everyone, but you make me look so tiny." Alec said chuckling.

This too made Ga'din chuckle. "Well Alec we are typically taller than you oomans."

"True but I just now noticed this." Alec said.

"What's so funny?" Lux'thr asked having just walked in.

"I just noticed our height difference. I'm so tiny." Alec replied.

Hearing that made Lux'thr laugh and walk away.

After about twenty minutes of getting the ship prepped Ga'din called Mai'rin and Lux'thr to the command room as he began to fly. They searched long and hard, with Alec being terrible at navigation it's amazing they actually found the place.

"Finally I thought we'd never get here." Lux'thr said exasperated.

"Well I know i'm not the best of navigationists..." Alec said dejectedly.

"Let's just get this over with." Mai'rin said quickly growing tired of this planet.

They all headed out with Alec leading them with his memory not his navigation skills and they quickly found the old, dilapidated house.

"Seeing as how the logs are rotten beyond comprehension I am pretty sure it will barely be able to take my weight. Let alone yours Ga'din." Alec said with a mischievous look on his face. Ga'din just huffed at this as Alec began walking towards the cottage. He walked straight up to the wooden stairs that looked like they would collapse under the slightest touch. Alec deciding to take it slow started applying weight little by little and nothing happened. Not even a groan or creak of wood. He then just walked up the stairs that should have collapsed. The door though was different. Upon opening, it fell of the hinges with a crack. Leaving Alec holding a door. He set the door down on the ground a few feet below and walked in. The floors to should be collapsing but he didn't hear so much as a groan. He saw the chair Cassandra was always sitting in. Now it was dilapidated and moldy. He continued walking to his old room. He saw the bed he slept in. It too had been rendered useless with age. He went to Cassandra's room and saw her old jewelry box. He opened it finding it empty, and moved on. He had given up hope and was about to leave when he heard the floor groan. Normally in an old house he would have ignored it, but up until now the floor boards were silent. So acting on instinct he bent down and easily removed the floor board revealing something in a black velvet bag. Alec grabbed it searched the makeshift hole for anything else then when nothing appeared moved on. He opened the black velvet bag to reveal a few things one his old Journal, two a letter, and three another piece of jewelry this one a bracelet same design and everything. He opened the envelope to reveal a letter from his mother.

_Dear Alecae, if you are reading this then you have done a very good job of surviving the plague that haunts you now. I know you have lots of questions and all of them will be answered in time but I need to tell you this. You were born special just as I was, so was my mother, and her mother. We are all gifted Alecae. We do not know why we are gifted like so. I was gifted with premonitions. I knew this day would come. I knew you have already met Ga'din, Lux'thr and Mai'rin. I also know that things are becoming clearer to you. You are remembering more and more. You were gifted with a few abilities which is abnormal as my mother told me. You were born with telepathic, telekinetic abilities. I have also sent you a bracelet to match your necklace. One piece of advice, if I may, never doubt your gift. In doubt your gift will fail. Also, know that no matter what happens I will always love you Alecae. Always._

Down at the bottom the once unreadable signature now clearly spelled out his mothers name.

Alec walked back out putting everything except his new bracelet back in the bag. He asked Ga'din to help him put it on which he kindly obliged to before asking Alec, "What did you find other than the bracelet?"

"An envelope with a few answers but a lot of questions." Alec replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Authors Notes: I had a little trouble writing this one but I enjoy a challenge.

Translation

Halkrath - Shadow

Dachande - Different Knife


	11. Moon Flowers

Authors Notes: I just want to apologize for taking so long on this one. I just didn't like anything I wrote, until I got this. I am quite satisfied and I hope you are too.

_**Disclaimer: boring but necessary I own nothing :'C but my story**_

* * *

Alec was just standing there in the clearing right outside the cottage he grew up in. Mai'rin and Lux'thr had already left going back to prepare the ship for take off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ga'din asked.

"Yeah... it's just apparently on my mothers side we are all "gifted". She had been born with premonitions. So she already knew everything that was going to happen. She knew I would meet you and I would learn your name. She knew that everything is becoming clearer to me now. She knew that this world was going to end. She knew so much yet... I don't think her gift was able to save her." Alec responded forlornly.

"Come on then. There is nothing left for you here except sad memories." Ga'din said as he grabbed Alec by the arm and pulled him along. Alec just smiled, rolled his eyes, and followed.

* * *

When they got back on the ship Mai'rin and Lux'thr were arguing. Explitives were flying everywhere. Mai'rin's vocabulary really startled Alec. He didn't peg her as the type to cuss. The again she is a warrior, and she isn't that girly neither. It's probably different on their planet.

"Just ignore them." Ga'din whispered into Alec's ear causing him to jump slightly in turn making Ga'din chuckle.

Alec just shook his head and walked off towards his designated room. During his time on the ship he had learned how to operate a lot of things.

He walked into the bathroom and was about to take a shower when he caught sight of his reflection. He didn't look like himself any longer. His previously tan skin was now a pale, sickly white. His previously full of life hazel eyes were now a dullish grey. Even his hair looked lifeless and sick.

"Damn I look like hell." Alec said. "It must be all the stress."

As he took off his clothes he even noticed he had lost a lot of weight. Not a little, a lot.

"Now that... is unnatural." Alec said as he poked one of his clearly visible ribs

He stepped into the shower which was quite advanced to anyone who hadn't learned the secrets to operating it. On the wall there was a small switch. When flipped it revealed the knobs that operated the temperature. He set the temperature to a tolerable degree. After a few minutes he began feeling light headed. The his vision went blurry and the pulsing pain in his head began. He fell and he tried to grab something, anything that could stop his fall but he only grabbed air.

* * *

Ga'din had been roaming the halls hoping for something to do. Being a hunter he was accustomed to the hunt and the excitement. What he wasn't accustomed to was the everyday drama that seemed to plague the oomans. This applied even more so to his special ooman. He stopped in his track and wondered why did he just call the ooman his? Once again after three trips around the ship he found himself being drawn to the oomans room. He was about to walk away when he heard a muffled 'thunk' coming from inside the oomans room. Wondering what the sound had been he entered the oomans room only to find it empty. He then went to the bathroom. As he opened the door he saw the ooman laying in a pool of, presumably, its own blood. He rushed forward then halted for a swift second seeing the ooman was naked. Thinking quickly he grabbed a towel, picked up the ooman and wrapped it in the towel. He left the bathroom and set the ooman on it's bed when he noticed the ooman was shaking, violently in fact. He didn't know what to do other than try to stop the bleeding so he called for his teammates. Lux'thr and Mai'rin came running in. Lux'thr immediately halted when he saw the state of the oomans attire. Then Mai'rin came back and dragged him in.

Mai'rin with her sire being a doctor had been required to learn about medicine and how to heal injuries. She told them to grab their medical supplies. She examined the wound which turned out to be more than what Ga'din saw. The ooman was extremely thin, therefore didn't have a lot of blood.

"Ga'din..." she started. "I'm worried this ooman is too thin. Remember when we met him a few days ago. He looked completely different. How did he go from that to this?"

"I don't know. I've been watching him lately and he seems to have been fine. Did his health deteriorate that fast?" Ga'din replied worriedly.

They all got even more worried when Alec began convulsing even more furiously.

"What's happening to him?" Ga'din said aloud.

* * *

Inside Alec's mind was hectic. Memories were flying everywhere all of them blurry. Then they all began to clear. Picture after picture was getting clearer. Then it all stopped on that single most important moment in his memory. Something he thought he had forgotten had actually been buried at the back of his mind. The memory of the hooded figure carrying him through the woods. The memory showed the face of the figure. She was extremely gorgeous. Her eyes were the same green-hazel colour as his. Her hair a beautiful dark brown. Her skin a gorgeous pale tone. She had very prominent cheek bones that were flush a slight pink colour. He noticed her face was scrunched up as if she was thinking very hard. He heard himself crying which seemed to snap her out of her trance like thinking. She looked down at him and she smiled. It brought warmth and joy just by seeing it. She then said something that startled him. It was in Yautja, but it registered perfectly in his brain.

_'Believe in your gifts, believe in hope, believe in love, for without these things Alecae you will never make it.'_

When it all began to fade away Alec was left with a feeling of hollowness, but before he could think his vision shifted to a another picture this one never seen before. He saw a planet. A planet completely foreign to him. It's forests made Earth's forests look like trees in a yard. They were expansive. They looked to cover several million acres. The planet itself made Earth look like a marble. The oceans covered nearly half of it, but from the colour of the water it was definitely deeper than any ocean on Earth. The picture zoomed in on animals that, most of which, he had no name for. Some looked like beefed up rhinos, while others looked like mixtures of many animals. He then saw the race he knew he would meet one day. The Yautja. They looked most at their element here. Their landscape was much like the smaller cities on earth but the size of the cities was as big as some states. Once again his vision began to zoom out. This time though it continued.

* * *

The Yautja had been watching the ooman for a few minutes when they noticed a change. Alec's skin had began to increase back to their normal size. His skin resumed the tan colorization. His hair, too, had recovered. Then Alec opened his eyes. For the first time Ga'din really looked at them. They were quite different from any Yautja's, but gorgeous nonetheless.

"Oh, thank Paya!" Ga'din exclaimed.

"What happened?" Alec asked confused.

"You apparently passed out. Your body is quite strange Dachande ." Mai'rin stated. "It went from sickly pale and nearly dead to full of life and obviously not dead."

"I noticed that in the mirror. It honestly scared me, because just a few days ago I was fine and looked like this." Alec said.

Mai'rin then noticed something incredible. Alec's wound which had been substantial was shrinking. She grabbed his hand, which startled everyone then dragged Alec into the bathroom and showed him the wound. Ga'din and Lux'thr walked in too. They all watched the wound on the side of Alec's face shrink until it was gone. Alec rubbed the spot where the wound had been. It had looked like it would scar but upon examination not even any raised skin. This scared Alec who turned to Mai'rin silently asking for any answers when she had none Alec didn't know what to do, and that infuriated him.

"Now that even I can't explain." Alec said. "I've always been a fast healer but that... that was just unnatural."

"It's definitely different." Lux'thr agreed.

Frustrated Alec got up and began walking.

"Where are you going?" Ga'din asked worried.

"I don't know. I'm just going." Alec responded.

Alec went to the loading bay and lowered the draw bridge. He then stepped off of the ship and began roaming the forest with Ga'din by his side.

_'For such a small ooman he sure can move.'_ Ga'din thought to himself immediately taking note that it was getting dark.

"Whenever I get angry..." Alec began. "I get up and begin walking. Sometimes I walk for hours. I remember this one time I got so angry I walked for so long that when I stopped I was in the next state over. For me walking is a way to eliminate stress. Especially when I walk in the forest. The scenery just calms me down a lot. It nearly got me killed though. I remember back at my house the surrounding woods are quite expansive. One night I got angry at a friend who was staying over and I walked out of the house. I just walked and walked and then I came across two bear cubs. I didn't see their mother right close by but she got up behind me... very nearly killed me. If I hadn't heard her when I did I wouldn't have been able to dodge her charge and be able to take off running."

This angered Ga'din he understood the bear's motive but it was still unnecessary. He was pretty sure Alec wouldn't have hurt her cubs, but that is the way of nature.

Then they came across this beat down path and Alec the area it lead to. It was this really nice spot he liked to go to when he was angry.

"I wanna show you something." Alec said beaming.

"Okay..." Ga'din said cautious.

Alec grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the path. They walked for a while until finally they came upon a clearing. By the time they got there the moon was almost completely overhead. Upon sight Ga'din was overwhelmed with a feeling of peace. The clearing wasn't really big but it was spacious. There was no trees above as to show the night sky. A small river ran through it giving life to everything around it. In the center was a big oak tree. There were closed flowers planted all around the tree as if casting a barrier. There was also a lone Iris.

"I found this when I was five. I planted all those flowers, called Moon Flowers there because when it's night the moon comes right over this. The other flower called an Iris, I don't know where it came from. They're called Moon Flowers because they only open at night. So imagine at night the moon coming right above and all the flowers open at the same time. " Alec said looking up.

"Just watch." Alec said as he grabbed Ga'din and sat against the tree.

As the moon reached perfectly above head all the flowers began to bloom. The moonlight casting it's reflection on the river straight ahead making the clearing all the more beautiful. Alec then reached over to the Iris and grabbed a few seeds with a delicate hand this action repeated with the Moon Flowers before putting them in his pocket for safe keeping. Next thing Ga'din knew was Alec had fell asleep. He sighed as he picked the little ooman up walking back down the path out of the clearing and began heading towards his ship.

* * *

Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter if so leave a comment and tell me why ^^

Translation

Dachande - Different Knife


	12. The Promise

Authors Notes: So I have decided this is the final chapter of this story. I want to personally thank everyone who read it. Double thanks to those who replied. *Spoilers* I will be making a second installment. **Beware there is lemon in this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but this book. **_

* * *

As Ga'din carried 'his' ooman back to the ship he felt this really strange feeling. He didn't know how to place it. All he knew is that whenever he was close to the little thing the feeling flared up. He thought he may be sick and that this ooman was causing it, but he quickly discarded that idea. It just wasn't logical.

_'He sure looks peaceful while sleeping.'_ he thought.

Looking down he saw the oomans eyes flutter underneath his eyelids. When he finally reached the ship Ga'din shuffled Alec in his grip so he could access his wrist com. He accessed the ships drop door and it lowered. Lux'thr and Mai'rin walked out and had a ton of questions, but Ga'din hushed them and continued to Alec's room. When he reached he, with ease, held Alec in one arm while he pulled back the covers. He set the ooman down tucked him in and left the room. He stepped back out and was once again bombarded with questions.

"What happened? Where'd you two go? Are you both insane?" all these questions and more were driving Ga'din insane.

"Silence." he commanded holding up a hand halting all of the questions. "We walked for a bit, we found a clearing, and if you ever call me or him insane again Lux'thr I'll personally see to it that your face is rearranged."

Ga'din knew he was being harsh but he didn't like the feelings that were swirling in his mind. He knew what all the feeling that are normal of Yautja's were but he was unfamiliar with this one. It was so hard to describe so when he went to the data banks he had no idea what to look for other than 'human emotions'. He searched page after page until he came across something that nearly if not perfectly matched what he was feeling. It was called 'love'. Nothing of this sort was known about on his planet, but from what he read it was a serious emotion that was not to be toyed with. He decided it would be best to talk with the ooman about this later.

* * *

Once the door to his room shut Alec was up and moving around. His thoughts were a jumbled heap. He had shared something with Ga'din he never expected to share with anyone before. There was no other way to describe it. In the short time Alec had known Ga'din he'd come to love him. He loved his cockiness, his innate pride, the way his muscles flexed whenever he moved, but the thing he enjoyed the most was how caring this Yautja was. He could have left him in the woods that day where he would have most likely died, yet he didn't. Ga'din had been so caring and compassionate ever since they met. He heard the door swish open to reveal the one on his mind.

"Ga'din I need to tell you something." Alec said.

"I need to tell you something too Alec." Ga'din said.

"Come... sit." Alec said as he sat down on the bed and tucked his knees underneath him.

As Ga'din sat down Alec wrapped his arms around the Yautja's neck. Ga'din wrapped his powerful arms around the tiny ooman clinging to him and held him close. They both stopped.

"I think it's time you see me for me. I've worn this mask for a few reasons. So I can see in different ways. So I can breathe easier on this planet, and so you don't have to look at me just yet. However, I want you to see me for me." Ga'din said as he began to remove his mask.

Alec saw these tubes attached to the side of the mask. He had once thought they were part of his hair. Every time he popped one open it let out a hissing noise. After Ga'din had removed three tubes. He grabbed the mask and revealed the face.

Alec defiantly would admit it was different but not in a bad way at all. Alec could tell that face must be made to strike fear in their enemies. Yet Alec found great comfort in it.

"Silly Ga'din you don't need to hide from me. You are who you are, and I have come to realize I love it. Not only that but I love you Ga'din I truly do." Alec said as he touched Ga'din's face finding it to be like a snakes skin. Not as weird feeling as it looks. Besides Alec liked the exotic look.

Alec looked into Ga'din's eyes and began crying tears of joy at the acceptance in his eyes. Never before in his life did he expect to love someone the way he loved Ga'din.

Ga'din understanding Alec's emotions for the first time ever didn't worry when he broke down into tears of joy. Ga'din just embraced him tighter.

"I love you too... more than you can comprehend little one." Ga'din said as the ship began to leave.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked as he felt the ship move.

"Home. We're going home." came Ga'din's reply.

"And you're sure they'll accept me?" Alec asked worried.

"With a little bit of time and training it will be like your one of us... just a lot shorter." Ga'din said making a face.

"Shorter huh?" Alec said with a mischievous look on his face. With Alec following him wearing an almost feral face.

_***ALERT LEMON AHEAD I REPEAT LEMON AHEAD***_  
_***ALERT LEMON AHEAD I REPEAT LEMON AHEAD***_  
_***ALERT LEMON AHEAD I REPEAT LEMON AHEAD***_  
_***ALERT LEMON AHEAD I REPEAT LEMON AHEAD***_  
_***ALERT LEMON AHEAD I REPEAT LEMON AHEAD***_

He backed up to the point where he hit the wall. Knowing he could go nowhere he decided to turn the tide on the little beast, but before he could Alec pounced. He was on top of Ga'din faster than Ga'din was able to move, and in an instant he had already wrapped his legs firmly around Ga'din's mid section. Alec began assaulting Ga'din's neck. He left little kisses in certain areas while nibbling and licking others noting Ga'din's taste. He tasted of foreign spices and smelled of nature. All of Alec's ministrations were drawing delicious sounds from Ga'din. After a while Ga'din allowed his hands to wander. They started in Alec's hair working their way down to his back. They began playing with the ridges of his spine drawing moans from Alec's mouth. Alec's head then shifted to the other side. He raked his teeth across Ga'din's skin causing him to shiver. Ga'din being one full of pride tried to over power Alec, but Alec, being devilish, denied Ga'din that, while maintaining his ministrations which quickly irritated Ga'din. Alec suddenly loosened his legs trying to get a stronger grip but in the process fell down a little before quickly wrapping his legs back around Ga'din. This time he hit his waist and found Ga'din was obviously pleased by his 'devilish side'.

"Don't you think this would be easier on the bed?" Alec asked out of breath.

Saying nothing Ga'din easily carried Alec's weight over to the bed. He moved the covers down to the bottom of the bed. Quickly Alec had Ga'din out of his mesh suit that he always seemed to wear leaving him in only his loincloth. Ga'din easily removed Alec's shirt from his body. Alec leaned up and wrapped his arms around Ga'din's neck and places little kisses all along his neck. Ga'din then worked on Alec's pants. Ga'din quickly had them off leaving Alec in only his boxers. Ga'din removed what was left of his clothing, hissing as the cool air hit him. He then removed Alec's boxers. Alec didn't even notice as he was in heaven at the scent in the air after Ga'din removed his clothes. When Alec's senses returned he was astounded at Ga'din's size. Could it even fit, and even if it could it would be too painful. He then noticed the ridges all along it, at random from the base to the pointed tip, which he couldn't identify a purpose for.

"Uhh... Ga'din." Alec said hesitantly.

"Yes little one?" Ga'din replied voice deep with lust.

"You know your not going to fit right?" Alec said.

Ga'din hadn't even thought of that. He had no experience with ooman males but on Yaut they were a lot like women in the ways of sex. He never had to worry about 'not fitting', but with Alec he knew if he tried it would just end up hurting him.

"Wait here." Alec said as he walked over to his bags.

He was searching for something for a couple of seconds before he found it.

"Don't ask why I have it. It's just you never know when lube might come in handy." Alec said as he revealed a bottle of lube.

"Now Ga'din just lay down," Alec said in a sultry tone as he pushed Ga'din down on the bed. He wrapped his hands around Ga'din's impressive dick as he took a tentative lick to the pointed tip. It tasted like Ga'din smelled; spicy. He licked from the base to the top drawing what sounded like a mixture of a purr and a moan from Ga'din. He then took the tip into his mouth drawing another moan from Ga'din. Alec took more of Ga'din into his mouth until it got to wide. Alec worked on Ga'din's dick for about a minute before he pulled away drawing sounds of protest from Ga'din. Alec squirted some lube onto his hand. He then began stroking Ga'din. Getting as much lube on Ga'din's impressive member as he could. Ga'din then took charge. He spun Alec around so he was on the bottom. Alec wrapped his arms around Ga'din's neck and brought his mouth to where Ga'din's ear was.

"Be gentle." Alec said.

Ga'din pushed in as gently as he could, but it didn't stop the pain Alec felt searing inside causing him to cry slightly. Once most of the pain had subsided Alec felt something amazing. He now knew what all those ridges were for; pleasure. Ga'din was all the way in and Alec was overwhelmed already with pleasure.

"I'm okay." Alec said.

When Ga'din began to move the edges of Alec's vision went black for a moment as a wave of pure ecstasy washed over him. Ga'din moved slow at first but he began to build a faster rhythm. Meanwhile Alec felt like he was in heaven little moans could be heard coming out of his mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure hit him as the ridges dragged within him, causing him to dig his nails into Ga'din's shoulder. Ga'din kept getting faster and faster and Alec kept getting louder and louder. Ga'din began making feral sounds. He would snarl, growl, and and even groan. While Alec was just feeling pure bliss. Alec started to feel pressure begin to form as Ga'din just kept getting faster and rougher. The pressure built up and got harder and harder to hold back until Alec came while screaming Ga'din's name. Hearing Alec call his name like that had Ga'din ready as well. The pressure built within him until he came deep with Alec while letting out a feral roar. He pulled out as gently as he could still getting a hiss of pain from Alec, before collapsing next to him. Alec suddenly cold grabbed the covers pulling them up and snuggling next to Ga'din. Ga'din pulled up the covers on his side too before wrapping his arms around Alec.

_***LEMON ENDED I REPEAT LEMON ENDED***_  
_***LEMON ENDED I REPEAT LEMON ENDED***_  
_***LEMON ENDED I REPEAT LEMON ENDED***_  
_***LEMON ENDED I REPEAT LEMON ENDED***_  
_***LEMON ENDED I REPEAT LEMON ENDED***_

* * *

Alec's dreams that night were all over the place. The only one that made sense was the last one. He saw himself with Ga'din living on a lush green planet. He saw himself and he looked different. Then the angle shifted and he noticed his stomach. He was pregnant! Alec woke up with a start. He looked around seeing no one. Thinking Ga'din left Alec began to think of all sorts of negative things.

_'What if he doesn't really like me that way? What if he just wants me for sex? What if he was just fucking me as a dare and he was laughing about it with Lux'thr now?'_ Alec thought to himself.

All these thoughts began to make Alec cry. He was crying so hard he didn't hear the bathroom door swish open or Ga'din's rushed footsteps toward Alec.

"Alec, whats wrong?" Ga'din asked holding Alec close to him.

"I...I...I woke... up.. and...and.. yo..you were.. weren't there... and... I..I th..thought... you... le... left... me." Alec said crying his heart out.

"Why would I ever leave you little one?" Ga'din asked amazed that Alec would even think that.

Alec calmed down before answering that question.

"I just got in my head that all this was some sort of joke. Like you were just using me for sex or it was just some dare and you were laughing about it." Alec said still crying.

"I would never do something like that to you Alec. I love you too much." Ga'din said as he petted Alec's hair.

"I know... but will you just promise me something Ga'din?" Alec asked.

"Of course." Ga'din said.

"Promise me we'll be together forever." Alec pleaded.

"Together forever." Ga'din said as he looked Alec in the eyes and embraced him.

Now Ga'din was bound by his word as a warrior to Alec. They truly would be together forever...

**To Be Continued in The Trials of Love...**

* * *

Authors Notes: Once again a thanks to all those who replied and who read every chapter. I hope it was as fun reading it as it was writing it.


End file.
